


Good For You

by sunnystarangel (EbayChargers)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abuse, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah is the older brother, Gavin Has A Twin, Gavin Reed has ADD, Gavin Reed has anxiety, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Canon, Texting, Trans Gavin Reed, mentioned transphobia, so technically this is some, tags will update with story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbayChargers/pseuds/sunnystarangel
Summary: This work is discontinued, I lost interest in working on it.-----------Gavin & Elijah are brothers.Gavin & Elijah are close.Until they weren't.





	1. 10/01/17

**Author's Note:**

> Elijah is labelled as “nerd” in Gavin’s phone  
> Gavin is labelled as “baby bro #1” in Elijah’s phone
> 
> this might have random updates or it might have a schedule, it depends  
> hope u like it either way tho  
> sorry it's short atm :/
> 
> edit: can't believe I don't know my months sdhajfdsjka

**10/01/17**  


**nerd**  
_hey_  
_its almost ur birthday :)_  
_(seen - 08:14 am)_  


**me**  
_i know_  
_i wish it wasnt_  
_(seen - 08:14 am)_  


**nerd**  
_gav_  
_u know i would beat him up if i were there_  
_u don’t deserve what hes doing_  
_(seen - 08:15 am)_  


**me**  
_dont_  
_he already threatens to do the same thing to danny_  
_he knows about you and he doesnt like you_  
_i dont need him to threaten or hurt u too_  
_plus u would get in trouble for it_  
_hes been getting away with it for years, eli_  
_nothings gonna change_  
_(seen - 08:16 am)_  


**nerd**  
_if u would only let me report it_  
_(seen - 08:16 am)_  


**me**  
_dont_  
_he’ll get away with it again_  
_he’ll hurt danny_  
_my mom will ignore it like she always does_  
_it'll just grt wordj_  
_(seen - 08:17 am)_  


**nerd**  
_gav breathe_  
_i wish i could be there for you and danny_  
_neither of you deserve what you’re getting_  
_im gonna see if i can be there for ur birthday_  
_i got u something btw_  
_i got dan something too_  
_i know my rambling probably doesn’t help_  
_but i can try, right?_  
_(seen - 08:20 am)_  


**me**  
_maybe_  
_(seen - 08:20 am)_  



	2. 10/06/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do I know how to do textfics? no  
> do I do it anyways? yes
> 
> Gavin is "baby bro #1" btw lmao

**10/06/17**   


**me**  
_gav_  
_gav_  
_gav_  
_gav_  
_gav_  
_(seen - 10:28 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_fucking what eli_  
_(seen - 10:28 am)_  


**me**  
_first of all_  
_watch ur mouth_  
_second of all_  
_im gonna be there for ur birthday :))_  
_(seen - 10:29 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_oh_  
_cool_  
_(seen - 10:29 am)_  


**me**  
_ok whats on ur mind gav_  
_i recognize that tone_  
_(seen - 10:30 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_first of all_  
_this is texting there is no tone_  
_second of all_  
_theres nothing on my mind_  
_u woke me up >:/_  
_(seen - 10:31 am)_  


**me**  
_gav ://_  
_(seen - 10:31 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_eli ://_  
_(seen - 10:32 am)_  


**me**  
_**you_got_me_there.jpeg**_  
_:)_  
_(seen - 10:32 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_i hate you_  
_(seen - 10:32 am)_  


**me**  
_debatable_  
_(seen - 10:33 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_bet_  
_(seen - 10:33 am)_  


**me**  
_bet_  
_(sent - 10:34 am)_  


**me**  
_gav??_  
_(sent - 10:49 am)_  


**me**  
_where did u go_  
_(sent - 10:55 am)_  


**me**  
_ur worrying me_  
_(sent - 11:15 am)_  


**11:36 am**   


**baby bro #1**  
_sorry_  
_had to go do something_  
_and i may have gotten distracted for like 20 minutes_  
_(seen - 11:36 am)_  


**me**  
_u had me worried >:\_  
_(seen - 11:37 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_debatable but ok_  
_like thats so sad alexa play desperate sea toad_  
_(seen - 11:38 am)_  


**me**  
_“desperate sea toad”_  
_what are you too good to say despacito_  
_(seen - 11:38 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_yes_  
_i may be a meme pioneer but ill never say despacito_  
_wait fuck_  
_(seen - 11:39 am)_  


**me**  
_”too good to say despacito” my ass_  
_you’ve said it more than once gav_  
_admit it u probably listen to the song on the daily_  
_(seen - 11:40 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_false_  
_i cant believe youd accuse me of such an atrocious crime, eli :\\\_  
_(seen - 11:40 am)_  


**me**  
_too bad_  
_(seen - 11:41 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_im a bad bitch_  
_u cant kill me_  
_(seen - 11:41 am)_  


**me**  
_debatable_  
_(seen - 11:42 am)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a cookie


	3. 10/07/17

**10/07/17**  


**me**  
_ur music tastes are shit_  
_(seen - 19:13 pm)_  


**nerd**  
_first of all_  
_false_  
_second of all; i am sitting right next to you_  
_(seen - 19:13 pm)_  


**me**  
_debatable_  
_im not that close to u actually :)_  
_dan is tho :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_  
_(seen - 19:14 pm)_  


**nerd**  
_make a groupchat gav_  
_(seen - 19:14 pm)_  


**me**  
_why_  
_(seen - 19:15 pm)_  


**nerd**  
_because i said so_  
_(seen - 19:15 pm)_  


**me**  
_do it yourself eli_  
_(seen - 19:16 pm)_  


**nerd**  
_no_  
_(seen - 19:16 pm)_  


**me**  
_too bad then_ _(seen - 19:16 pm)_  


**nerd sent an audio file**  


**me**  
_fuck you_ _(seen - 19:17 pm)_  


**nerd**  
_:(_  
_(seen - 19:17 pm)_  


**nerd created a groupchat!**  


**dan the man**  
_im yeeting myself away bye_  
_(seen - 19:18 pm)_  


**dan the man left the group**  


**nerd**  
_get ur ass back here_  
_(seen - 19:18 pm)_  


**nerd added dan the man to the group**  


**dan the man left the group**  


**nerd added dan the man to the group**  


**dan the man left the group**  


**nerd added dan the man to the group**  


**dan the man left the group**  


**nerd added dan the man to the group**  


**dan the man left the group**  


**me**  
_christ_  
_(seen - 19:22 pm)_  


**nerd**  
_:(_  
_(seen - 19:22 pm)_  


**nerd added dan the man to the group**  


**dan the man**  
_fine_  
_(seen - 19:23 pm)_  


**nerd**  
_:)_  
_(seen - 19:23 pm)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao elijah,,,


	4. 10/11/17

**10/11/17**   


**baby bro #1**  
_please help danny has been blasting moves like jagger for the past hour_  
_(seen - 10:02 am)_  


**baby bro #2**  
_in my defense it’s the pentatonix version_  
_(seen - 10:02 am)_  


**me**  
_thats valid next question_  
_(seen - 10:03 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_eli please_  
_i know you can hear it_  
_(seen - 10:03 am)_  


**me**  
_false_  
_(seen - 10:03 am)_  


**baby bro #2**  
_false_  
_(seen - 10:04 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_i hate you both_  
_(seen - 10:04 am)_  


**me**  
_debatable_  
_(seen - 10:04 am)_  


**baby bro #2**  
_debatable_  
_(seen - 10:05 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_**spongebob_exhale.png**_  
_(seen - 10:05 am)_  


**baby bro #1’s groupchat name has been set to Stale Meme**   


**Stale Meme**  
_alright who did that_  
_(seen - 10:06 am)_  


**baby bro #2’s groupchat name has been set to Stale Meme #2**   


**Stale Meme**  
_ELIJAH_  
_(seen - 10:06 am)_  


**your groupchat name has been set to Asshole**   


**me**  
_accurate_  
_(seen - 10:07 am)_  


**the groupchat name has been set to Mario Sports Team**   


**Stale Meme**  
_what the fuck who set that_  
_(seen - 10:07 am)_  


**me**  
_:)_  
_(seen - 10:07 am)_  


**Stale Meme #2**  
_lij wtf why_  
_(seen - 10:07 am)_  


**me**  
_:)_  
_(seen - 10:08 am)_  


**Stale Meme #2**  
_lij_  
_(seen - 10:08 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_petition to block eli_  
_(seen - 10:09 am)_  


**me**  
_:(_  
_(seen - 10:09 am)_  


**Stale Meme #2**  
_i sign_  
_(seen - 10:10 am)_  


**me**  
_https://youtube.com/dsa..jaK0_  
_(seen - 10:10 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_if thats the fucking mr krabs video i am going to sue you_  
_(seen - 10:11 am)_  


**me**  
_:)_  
_(seen - 10:11 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_knife emoji_  
_(seen - 10:12 am)_  


**me**  
_why did you type knife emoji instead of using the actual emoji_  
_(seen - 10:12 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_because i can bitch_  
_(seen - 10:12 am)_  


**the groupchat name has been set to Stale Meme’s Stale Memes**   


**Stale Meme**  
_FUCK YOU_  
_(seen - 10:13 am)_  


**Stale Meme #2**  
_rip gavin 2k17 went out with a “fuck you”_  
_(seen - 10:13 am)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point im pretty sure this might be a shitpost taken seriously but im not sure
> 
> who knows


	5. 10/23/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok if youre confused bc of all the name changes
> 
> 'me' is Gavin (its kinda his POV for this chap)  
> 'nerd', 'Asshole', 'A Nightmare', and 'Stale Meme' are Elijah  
> 'Stale Meme #2' and 'dan the MAN' are both that one OC that appeared in this shitfest

**10/23/17**   


**nerd**  
_so like what if i made androids an actual thing_  
_like theyd do chores and stuff so people wouldnt have to_  
_think about it_  
_dont want to wash the dishes? get an android to do it for u_  
_plus they could help w/ other stuff too_  
_celebrity bodyguards, building, etc_  
_and other stuff too ;))_  
_(seen - 03:21 am)_  


**me**  
_elijah go the FUCK to sleep_  
_plus why are u texting specifically me this??_  
_tell ur nerd friend about it not me_  
_(seen - 03:21 am)_  


**nerd**  
_ive already told my ““nerd friends”” about it_  
_so checkmate_  
_plus youre always awake around 3 am so_  
_(seen - 03:22 am)_  


**me**  
_:\\\_  
_(seen - 03:22 am)_  


**nerd**  
_gav pls listen_  
_it could be cool_  
_plus what if i programmed them with emotions ;3c_  
_of course thatd be a bit hard BUT_  
_im not one to give up so easily_  
_plus what if they had the ability to taste & eat things??_  
_it would be so COOL gav_  
_(seen - 03:24 am)_  


**me**  
_false_  
_just say u want to make superhumans and move on eli_  
_and dont use ‘;3c’ it makes u look lame_  
_(seen - 03:24 am)_  


**nerd**  
_i mean technically youre not wrong_  
_theyd be like superhumans in a way yeah_  
_but still itd be cool_  
_wouldnt it_  
_(seen - 03:25 am)_  


**me**  
_i guess_  
_but like_  
_if u cause the technology apocalypse im not saving ur ass_  
_(seen - 03:25 am)_  


**nerd**  
_you watch too many scifi movies ://_  
_i doubt theyd actually try to take over the world_  
_worse case scenario is one would murder someone_  
_probably_  
_(seen - 03:26 am)_  


**me**  
_youre a nightmare_  
_im going to sleep_  
_bye bitcchhh_  
_(seen - 03:26 am)_  


**nerd**  
_oof_  
_(seen - 03:26 am)_  


**12:38 pm**   


**the groupchat name has been set to Hell**   


**Asshole**  
_okay who did that_  
_(seen - 12:38 pm)_  


**Asshole’s groupchat name has been set to A Nightmare**   


**A Nightmare**  
_GAVIN_  
_(seen - 12:38 pm)_  


**Stale Meme #2**  
_ooffff_  
_(seen - 12:39 pm)_  


**Stale Meme #2’s groupchat name has been set to dan the MAN**   


**dan the MAN**  
_:D_  
_(seen - 12:39 pm)_  


**your groupchat name has been set to tired**   


**me**  
_because SOMEBODY woke me up at three in the morning to talk about his dumb idea_  
_(seen - 12:39 pm)_  


**A Nightmare**  
_you said it was cool_  
_(seen - 12:40 pm)_  


**me**  
_false_  
_(seen - 12:40 pm)_  


**A Nightmare**  
_**screenshot_01.jpeg**_  
_bet_  
_(seen - 12:40 pm)_  


**me**  
_:/_  
_(seen - 12:41 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_wow_  
_rip gavin 2002-2017 died by being exposed_  
_(seen - 12:41 pm)_  


**me**  
_this house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE_  
_(seen - 12:42 pm)_  


**A Nightmare**  
_**fucking_nightmare.gif**_  
_:)_  
_(seen - 12:42 pm)_  


**me**  
_i hate you both_  
_(seen - 12:43 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_very debatable_  
_(seen - 12:43 pm)_  


**A Nightmare**  
_rt_  
_(seen - 12:43 pm)_  


**me**  
_..rt_  
_(seen - 12:44 pm)_  


**A Nightmare**  
_wow_  
_(seen - 12:44 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_wow_  
_(seen - 12:44 pm)_  


**me**  
_nvm i take back that rt_  
_(seen - 12:45 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_:c_  
_(seen - 12:45 pm)_  


**me**  
_> :)_  
_(seen - 12:45 pm)_  


**A Nightmare**  
_gav_  
_(seen - 12:46 pm)_  


**me**  
_> :(_  
_(seen - 12:46 pm)_  


**A Nightmare**  
_sighing emoji_  
_(seen - 12:46 pm)_  


**A Nightmare’s groupchat name has been set to Stale Meme**   


**Stale Meme**  
_rt tho_  
_(seen - 12:47 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_christ_  
_(seen - 12:47 pm)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst is coming soon dont worry boo :3c


	6. 11/03/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is now november hUZZAH  
> also im tired lmao
> 
> (a bit of a warning tho, gavin talks abt transphobia and child abuse in this chapter)

**11/03/17**  


**baby bro #1**  
_hey eli_  
_can i rant to u abt something_  
_(seen - 23:53 pm)_  


**me**  
_yeah_  
_go ahead_  
_(seen - 23:53 pm)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_okay so this might take a second_  
_u know how my stepdad is abt me being trans n all that and how he thinks its just a phase bc ‘trans people dont exist and theyre all just edgy teens’ according to him and he uses my deadname whenever possible (aka all the time)_  
_and i just_  
_i cant eli_  
_my mom is either never home or shes drunk and she doesnt know what he does to me and danny and im pretty sure she wouldnt care either_  
_he also keeps talking shit abt u and how youre a bad influence bc u ‘claim to be ‘bisexual’’ (his exact words) and hes threatened to crack a bottle over my head to ‘set me straight’_  
_‘beacause girls shouldnt act like boys, /gabrielle/’_  
_he always puts emphasis on it too and i just_  
_i dont knwo what to dp anymore_  
_(seen - 23:56 pm)_  


**me**  
_hey gavin_  
_breathe ok_  
_i know youre probably crying or having an anxiety attack right now or something similar_  
_so just breathe_  
_now im about to do my job as a big brother and send u a whole ass paragraph_  
_First of all, trans people Do Exist and you're proof of it, along with a whole hell of a lot more people. I think it's about 1.4 million transgender adults, and who knows how many teens and kids are trans. It’s not “just a phase” either, and it never was. Sometimes it’s an experimental period, maybe you're trying something out because you're questioning, but its not a “phase.” It’s more of a self-discovery thing, and anybody who htinks that discovering who you really are is a bad thing is an asshole. Plus I Can And Will Fight Your Stepdad If He Tries Anything._  
_I know I’m not the best at giving motivational speeches or anything else like that but I can try, right?_  
_(seen - 00:06 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_wow u broke out the Grammar(tm)_  
_but yeah i guess so_  
_im just_  
_tired_  
_i think im gonna try to sleep_  
_emphasis on try_  
_(seen - 00:07 am)_  


**me**  
_get some sleep gav_  
_u need it_  
_(sent - 00:07 am)_  


**08:21 am**  


**tired left the group**  


**dan the MAN**  
_????_  
_shit_  
_(seen - 08:21 am)_  


**me**  
_i dont think thats a good sign_  
_im gonna talk to him brb_  
_(seen - 08:22 am)_  


**\---**  


**me**  
_hey gav_  
_u ok?_  
_(sent - 08:22 am)_  


**me**  
_gav?_  
_(sent - 08:32 am)_  


**\---**  


**dan the MAN**  
_is he answering u_  
_he wont answer me_  
_(seen - 08:32 am)_  


**me**  
_no_  
_ur parents arent home are they??_  
_(seen - 08:33 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_no theyre not_  
_and hes not in our room_  
_so im really worried because thats the only other place hed be normally_  
_(seen - 08:33 am)_  


**me**  
_shit_  
_this might be bad_  
_(seen - 08:34 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_no shit captain obvious_  
_(seen - 08:34 am)_  


**me**  
_wait danny_  
_im gonna ask you something_  
_(seen - 08:34 am)_  


**\---**  


**me**  
_does ur stepdad threaten u??_  
_he threatens gavin a lot but_  
_im worried_  
_(seen - 08:35 am)_  


**baby bro #2**  
_yeah_  
_i dont like talking about it_  
_so dont ask_  
_(seen - 08:35 am)_  


**me**  
_oh_  
_(seen - 08:36 am)_  


**baby bro #2**  
_yeah_  
_(seen - 08:36 am)_  


**me**  
_wait_  
_he replied_  
_(seen - 08:37 am)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c


	7. 11/03/17 (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say angst? i meant bullshit lmaO

**11/03/17**  


**me**  
_why tf are u worried_  
_i left the gc to keep my one (1) friend from reading it_  
_because yknow i do have friends_  
_my phone died and we couldnt find a plug tho so thats :///_  
_add me back to the gc_  
_(seen - 08:37 am)_  


**nerd**  
_oh my god gav_  
_did u not tell danny??_  
_(seen - 08:37 am)_  


**me**  
_he?? was?? asleep??_  
_so no??_  
_did i scare him_  
_(seen - 08:38 am)_  


**nerd**  
_yeah actually_  
_://_  
_why didn’t u text him_  
_(seen - 08:38 am)_  


**me**  
_idk_  
_didnt think abt it_  
_(seen - 08:38 am)_  


**\---**  


**Stale Meme added tired to the group**

**dan the MAN**  
_GAVIN_  
_WHAT THE HELL_  
_(seen - 08:39 am)_  


**me**  
_oops_  
_(seen - 08:39 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_where?? did you go??_  
_(seen - 08:39 am)_  


**me**  
_smh i went to alex’s house_  
_because i have one singular friend_  
_(seen - 08:40 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_who tf is alex_  
_(seen - 08:40 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_a person probably_  
_(seen - 08:40 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_first of all_  
_(seen - 08:41 am)_  


**me**  
_i told u about him once_  
_the only other trans dude in our grade besides me??_  
_(seen - 08:41 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_o yeah_  
_(seen - 08:42 am)_  


**me**  
_lol_  
_anyways_  
_he has like nine cats_  
_(seen - 08:42 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_ew_  
_(seen - 08:42 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_false, cats are great_  
_(seen - 08:43 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_ew_  
_(seen - 08:43 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_**wrong.jpeg**_  
_(seen - 08:43 am)_  


**me**  
_this is why youre stale_  
_(seen - 08:44 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_stale bread_  
_(seen - 08:44 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_youre my brothers how dare_  
_(seen - 08:44 am)_  


**me**  
_rt_  
_(seen - 08:45 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_rt_  
_(seen - 08:45 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_:/_  
_(seen - 08:45 am)_  


**me**  
_rt_  
_(seen - 08:46 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_remember that one time i chewed through a pair of headphones_  
_(seen - 08:46 am)_  


**me**  
_big rt_  
_(seen - 08:46 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_rt_  
_(seen - 08:47 am)_  


**your groupchat name has been set to rt man**

**me**  
_christ_  
_(seen - 08:47 am)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyeballs emoji


	8. 11/03/17 (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst is coming.. at some point. im gonna fit it in somewhere ;/

**11/03/17**   


**rt man**  
_Nobody thinks what I think_  
_Nobody dreams when they blink_  
_Think things on the brink of blasphemy_  
_I'm my own shrink_  
_Think things are after me, my catastrophe_  
_I'm a kitchen sink_  
_You don't know what that means_  
_Because a kitchen sink to you_  
_Is not a kitchen sink to me, okay, friend?_  
_Are you searching for purpose?_  
_Then write something, yeah it might be worthless_  
_Then paint something then, it might be wordless_  
_Pointless curses, nonsense verses_  
_You'll see purpose start to surface_  
_No one else is dealing with your demons_  
_Meaning maybe defeating them_  
_Could be the beginning of your meaning, friend_  
_(seen - 12:03 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_i_  
_ok_  
_(seen - 12:03 pm)_  


**me**  
_what_  
_the_  
_ABSOLUTE_  
_frik??_  
_(seen - 12:03 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_frik_  
_(seen - 12:04 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_frik_  
_(seen - 12:04 pm)_  


**me**  
_i hate you both_  
_(seen - 12:04 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_understandable have a good day_  
_(seen - 12:05 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_clap emoji_  
_(seen - 12:05 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_““clap emoji””_  
_(seen - 12:05 pm)_  


**me**  
_rt_  
_(seen - 12:06 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_eli no thats my thing_  
_(seen - 12:06 pm)_  


**me**  
_sad rt_  
_;(_  
_(seen - 12:07 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_wheres dan??_  
_(seen - 12:07 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_hell_  
_(seen - 12:07 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_rt_  
_(seen - 12:08 pm)_  


**me**  
_too many rts youve been shadowbanned_  
_(seen - 12:08 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_:’(_  
_(seen - 12:09 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_**wash_yo_hands.jpeg**_  
_too many rts u are smely_  
_(seen - 12:09 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_false_  
_(seen - 12:10 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_**wrong.gif**_  
_(seen - 12:10 pm)_  


**me**  
_w r o n g_  
_(seen - 12:10 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_false_  
_(seen - 12:11 pm)_  


**me**  
_this is harassment_  
_(seen - 12:11 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_true_  
_(seen - 12:11 pm)_  


**me**  
_why do i get the feeling gav might be composing a real long text_  
_(seen - 12:12 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo._  
_;)_  
_(seen - 12:12 pm)_  


**me**  
_do_  
_do you have that memorized_  
_(seen - 12:13 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_yes_  
_(seen - 12:13 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_thats worse than cats_  
_(seen - 12:13 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_false_  
_(seen - 12:14 pm)_  


**me**  
_Now before any of you report me for shitposting hear me out. First according to the height of a Minion (which is 3.5 feet on average) Gru is 4 minions tall, which means he is a godly size of 14 feet tall. Furthermore if any of you remember the original Despicable Me, you know there is a scene when Vector kidnaps the three girls and shoots a series of heat-seeking misses at Gru, he then dodges them all. According to the speed of an average ballistic missile (1900 mph) and the size of the missile according to his ankle size, Gru can perceive and move at such a speed that the missiles only move 9.5 miles per hour, 0.5% of their original speed. After this Gru punches a shark and it is paralyzed meaning its spine is probably shattered, to remind you it would require a force greater than 3,000 newtons to fracture the spine. That’s equal to the impact created by a 500-pound car crashing into a wall at 30 miles per hour. I rest my case._  
_I'm feeling very bold tonight, so I must say something bold. This is how I truly feel. I am completely mortified that the establishment "Chick-Fil-A" closes on Sunday because of their religion. I may be a little disrespectful here but, really? Did Jesus not want us eating chicken nuggets on that day? Must you close our joy and pride on that day just to follow the bandwagon of Christianity? I am so sorry for the outburst, I do apologize._  
_Ok guys, I've been hired as the director of a full fledged Spider-Man and Elsa MOVIE, and I got permission to go deeper with the subject matter. I decided to tell a dark, serious, and realistic story about self sacrifice set to the backdrop of a Gotham-esque (yes, I know that's DC, but the dystopian, crime ridden streets fit with the theme of the plot) city. The story will focus on a corrupt government enforcing preemptive justice practices, which results in the arrest of innocents and the unjust denial of rights to citizens. I've been studying the film "Schindler's list", and picking up on all the things that made that movie an emotional masterpiece. It should be out same time two years from now._  
_(seen - 12:15 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THOSE_  
_(seen - 12:15 pm)_  


**me**  
_reddit_  
_(seen - 12:16 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_ew_  
_(seen - 12:16 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_ew_  
_(seen - 12:16 pm)_  


**me**  
_dont make me copypasta lorem ipsum_  
_(seen - 12:17 pm)_  


**rt man**  
_pls do not_  
_(seen - 12:17 pm)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_rt_  
_(seen - 12:17 pm)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elijah would be the kind to steal copypastas from reddit tho


	9. 11/07/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long to get out i was dyin for like a whole two days anyways here u go
> 
> also follow me on tumblr ;) @sunnystarangel

**11/07/17**

**nerd**  
_Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla cursus consequat libero eget venenatis. Praesent quis dui molestie dui dignissim hendrerit. Nullam sollicitudin nibh nisi, a luctus metus volutpat non. Morbi at sollicitudin turpis. Donec congue elit ac augue semper imperdiet. Curabitur sollicitudin tortor in neque ullamcorper faucibus et nec velit. Vivamus leo massa, pretium eu libero non, tincidunt rutrum orci. Sed pulvinar, enim nec ultricies interdum, sem tortor vestibulum sem, vitae pellentesque dolor nibh quis ante._  
_(seen - 01:01 am)_  


**me**  
_im going to stop you right there_  
_(seen - 01:01 am)_  


**nerd**  
_oh_  
_ok_  
_(seen - 01:02 am)_  


**me**  
_eli_  
_(seen - 01:02 am)_  


**nerd**  
_what_  
_(seen - 01:02 am)_  


**me**  
_u ok dude_  
_(seen - 01:03 am)_  


**nerd**  
_yeah_  
_yknow i actually typed that all_  
_(seen - 01:03 am)_  


**me**  
_youre changing the subject_  
_(seen - 01:03 am)_  


**nerd**  
_im not_  
_but ok_  
_(seen - 01:04 am)_  


**me**  
_elijah_  
_(seen - 01:04 am)_  


**nerd**  
_no_  
_ok_  
_(seen - 01:05 am)_  


**me**  
_eli_  
_do i need to send u memes_  
_(seen - 01:05 am)_  


**nerd**  
_ew no_  
_ur memes are stale_  
_(seen - 01:05 am)_  


**me**  
_Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla cursus consequat libero eget venenatis. Praesent quis dui molestie dui dignissim hendrerit. Nullam sollicitudin nibh nisi, a luctus metus volutpat non. Morbi at sollicitudin turpis. Donec congue elit ac augue semper imperdiet. Curabitur sollicitudin tortor in neque ullamcorper faucibus et nec velit. Vivamus leo massa, pretium eu libero non, tincidunt rutrum orci. Sed pulvinar, enim nec ultricies interdum, sem tortor vestibulum sem, vitae pellentesque dolor nibh quis ante. Vivamus vel lorem interdum, tincidunt augue et, fermentum risus. Praesent feugiat vitae elit imperdiet suscipit. Vivamus volutpat semper posuere. In vehicula fermentum accumsan. Nulla nec eros sed nulla viverra aliquam. Nunc nec eleifend velit. Nam blandit mattis viverra. Nunc non blandit risus. Praesent vestibulum aliquet magna, id efficitur felis placerat ut. Nullam elementum purus convallis massa molestie, et tempus massa aliquet. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Donec in urna et ex dictum tempus quis nec leo. Aliquam at nisi scelerisque, luctus ligula vel, egestas lorem. Sed et consequat tortor. Vivamus metus tellus, ultrices in aliquet ac, lacinia in lacus. Etiam a odio nec justo gravida blandit. Duis facilisis eros ut nibh rutrum, nec viverra magna pulvinar. Integer at ligula varius, ullamcorper ante quis, tincidunt ipsum. Nam in fermentum tortor, eu euismod diam._  
_Morbi finibus elit eget sagittis finibus. Nunc fermentum dapibus eros at tincidunt. Cras sit amet turpis sem. Nam tellus elit, fermentum id lacinia a, tristique eu magna. Duis nec lacus eu dui sodales bibendum at vel dolor. Nam nec nisl mi. Quisque consectetur faucibus lobortis. Quisque accumsan augue varius quam auctor imperdiet. Mauris fringilla eleifend dignissim. Praesent mollis ipsum in enim malesuada, vel eleifend nisi imperdiet. Sed auctor libero vitae quam pellentesque, non sagittis nisl scelerisque. Aenean lorem nisi, aliquet vitae justo sollicitudin, mattis malesuada purus. Nulla facilisi. Nulla placerat nulla a leo elementum lobortis. Aenean eu magna eget purus aliquam condimentum id ac magna. Sed fermentum nec neque sit amet fermentum. Nulla suscipit, arcu sed pellentesque ornare, lorem lorem finibus tortor, vel hendrerit massa diam nec erat. Sed bibendum imperdiet nisi eget rutrum. Nullam ac finibus mauris, id pharetra sem. Curabitur nec tortor ac risus iaculis auctor. Aliquam vehicula faucibus metus, a tincidunt nibh finibus vel. Sed in consequat augue, in venenatis neque. Aenean ultrices tellus a nisi bibendum, sit amet euismod lectus gravida. Ut blandit euismod nulla at rutrum. Ut at ullamcorper quam, id interdum metus._  
_ok i cant do anymore its going to crash my phone_  
_(seen - 01:08 am)_  


**nerd**  
_oh_  
_well_  
_(seen - 01:08 am)_  


**me**  
_:)_  
_(seen - 01:09 am)_  


**nerd**  
_are u trying to like_  
_lighten the mood or_  
_(seen - 01:09 am)_  


**me**  
_yeah actually_  
_no brother of mine is ever allowed to be sad_  
_(seen - 01:10 am)_  


**nerd**  
_well then_  
_i guess it worked_  
_(seen - 01:10 am)_  


**me**  
_good_  
_brb tho_  
_(seen - 01:11 am)_  


**\---**

**me**  
_dannnnnnn_  
_ur awake right_  
_(seen - 01:11 am)_  


**dan the man**  
_bitch is u blind_  
_but yes_  
_(seen - 01:12 am)_  


**me**  
_eli is sad_  
_we need to make him h a p p y_  
_(seen - 01:12 am)_  


**dan the man**  
_operation make lij happy is a GO_  
_time 2 yeet happiness into he SOUL_  
_(seen - 01:13 am)_  


**me**  
_lizard photos??_  
_(seen - 01:13 am)_  


**dan the man**  
_indeed_  
_(seen - 01:13 am)_  


**\---**

**dan the MAN**  
_**01jpeg**_  
_**02.jpeg**_  
_**03.jpeg**_  
_**04.jpeg**_  
_**05.jpeg**_  
_**06.jpeg**_  
_**07.jpeg**_  
_**08.jpeg**_  
_**09.jpeg**_  
_**10.jpeg**_  
_**11.jpeg**_  
_(seen - 01:15 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_what the f,,,_  
_what the fcuking hell,,_  
_(seen - 01:15 am)_  


**me**  
_leezords of happi_  
_(seen - 01:16 am)_  


**Stale Meme**  
_ok ill admit_  
_i laughed a bit_  
_(seen - 01:16 am)_  


**dan the MAN**  
_:)_  
_(seen - 01:17 am)_  


**me**  
_:)_  
_(seen - 01:17 am)_  



	10. 11/11/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this chapter is so short, but hey, its time for the Angst. ;)  
> this story might be coming to a close sometimes soon if I make the chapters longer than this and more detailed, but I can't say for sure

**11/11/17**   


**23:57 PM**   


**INCOMING CALL: BABY BRO #1**  
**CALL ACCEPTED**  


**me**  
_you okay now?_  
_at least a little bit?_  
_(seen - 00:34 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_nir resllu_  
_im sirry im still cryumg_  
_(seen - 00:34 am)_  


**me**  
_hey, gav_  
_crying is normal_  
_you don’t have to apologize for it_  
_(seen - 00:35 am)_  


**baby bro #1**  
_i feek like i shpuld_  
_o dont knoq_  
_im shajing reslly badly_  
_(seen - 00:35 am)_  


**me**  
_just breathe ok_  
_you could call me again if it helps_  
_(seen - 00:36 am)_  


**INCOMING CALL: BABY BRO #1**  
**CALL ACCEPTED**  


**baby bro #1**  
_im gomna go to sleeo_  
_im tired_  
_(seen - 01:09 am)_  


**me**  
_that sounds like a good idea_  
_you deserve rest_  
_(seen - 01:09 am)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also,,,,, leave a comment if u like this story (or a kudos) i need validation


End file.
